1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gripping devices, and more particularly to a gripping device used to hold a portable electronic device with just two fingers.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field: A device currently being sold under the name “FlyGrip” allows a user to hold a mobile phone with one hand, in a manner somewhat similar to the present invention. The FlyGrip product includes a base that is bonded to the mobile phone and a gripping feature; however, the gripping feature of the FlyGrip product is connected to the base with a rigid component that is hingably attached to both the base and the gripping feature. While the rigid connector serves a dual function of also providing a stand, it has an uncomfortable feel, it limits the ability of the mobile phone to twist in the user's fingers, and it is too bulky.
The prior art teaches a rigid gripping device for use with portable electronic devices. However, the prior art does not teach a gripping device that utilizes a flexible cord between the user's fingers to hold the portable electronic device in place and prevent the device from sliding or falling out of the user's hand. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.